1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document creation and management systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for embedding and extracting key information.
2. Background Information
Some current document management and archival systems rely on scanning documents and storing optical representations. Most of these systems offer capabilities to search for stored documents. Such systems may rely on either optical character recognition (OCR) and indexing of the entire document or labor intensive entry of keywords at the time of scanning.
A disadvantage of OCR is that all information is given equal weight. For example, a term at the top of the document is treated the same as that term located further down in the body of the document. This decreases accuracy when searching for critical information at particular locations of a document. Entry of keywords at the time of document storage improves the search function, but is time consuming and labor intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for selecting or highlighting key information at the time of document creation to enhance search capability, while not adversely affecting the appearance or format of the document.